Graphene oxide sheets, inexpensively prepared from graphite, have been used in various reactions as catalysts in place of expensive metal catalysts.
However, they typically have very low catalytic reactivity and require a catalyst loading of 200-400 wt % to substantially covert a reactant to a desired product. See Dreyer et al., Angewandte Chemie, 122, 6965-68 (2010). This low reactivity limits widespread use of graphene oxide catalysts.